THE RND0M SH0w! (1)
by Vadaleyaostrand
Summary: The Chipettes and the Chipmunks make their own webshow that has different themes and suprises.


Hey I'm back! :D!

I just got to say one thing, here is my first alvin and the chipmunks series! yay!

Hope you enjoy!

STARRING:

Brittany Miller

Alvin Seville

Jeanette Miller

Jake Seville

Eleanor Miller

Theodore Seville

Simon Seville

Tommy Knight

Carson Vega

Lily White

Charlene French

Ryan Stevenson

Zach Kaleb&

Macy Monroe

THE RND0M $H0w!

Brittany: Welcome to my show called-

Alvin: Woe woe, your show if I remember right it was all ours!

Simon: For once I agree with Alvin!

Brittany: Ok fine... welcome to-

Alvin- Britt, allow me.

Brittany: wow what a gentleman.

Alvin: Brittany its a gentlemunk.

Brittany: No its a gentleman, and you are now even gentle.

Alvin: Am too.

Brittany: Am not

Alvin: Am too

Brittany: NO your are NOT!

Alvin: AM -

Simon: SHut up. Jeez.

Jeanette: Welcome to the Random show episode 1!

Simon- Now we will back after this commercial. we got Destanee and Paris performing tonight!

Alvin: Am too.

Brittany: am not

Simon: *sighs* we can only hope.

*Comercial*

Simon: Do you ever feel like you need to go but you can't go. Cause either your working or you just don't have time!

Alvin: Well get this it is the new diaper for all ages! It works like a charm.

Simon: Yeah! It never leaks through and it will always be comfortable.

Jeanette: It even has a ultra elastic band that stretches to fit your best!

Simon: And get this not only will it help but its always good for sleping so at night you don't have to get up.

Alvin: You can just go in your sleep without making a mess.

Brittany: How cool!

Eleanor: *sighs* I wish I had something that owuld help me get through the runs everyday!

Simon: You do! With Diapers On the Go! It will sure to help.

Eleanor: Wow thanks, it did help now I can go whenver I want.

Jeanette: We are not responsable for any-

Alvin: Diseases that may occur, rashes on the skin or fur, pimples that pop up from nowhere, or any other medication stuff or anything that has to be apart of your body! Thank you!

Jake: In order to get this special offer, call 220-564-887, that is 220-564-887.

Alvin: For a price of only $19.99!

Brittany: Plus get an exclusive discount on free baby wipes!

Alvin: MMM! Winter fresh, no one can ever turn down the offer of baby's butts!

DIAPERS ON THE GO!

*Commercial ended*

Alvin: Were back! Now I want to let you in all a little sercret!

Simon: No one cares!

Alvin: Everyone cares! Because for a fact everyone can''t resist Alvin Seville.

Brittany: I wouldn't be talking.

Alvin: Your just jealous!

Brittany: Am not

Alvin: am too

Brittany: am not

Alvin: am too

Simon: not again! we'll be back. see you soon!

*Commercial*

Alvin: Huh? I wish I had something to do.

Eleanor: I know mee too!

Alvin: Hey lets go play a game of truth or dare!

Eleanor: Ok!

Brittany: I wnat to play too!

alvin: Great!

Macy: Are you tired of the old game of truth or dare?

Alvin: yes!

Brittany: Righto!

Eleanor: Diddo!

Macy: Well no more when you can have the extreme game of Smooch or sware! It has alot more thriller positions!

Jake: WARNING! THIS IS NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS UNDER A AGE WERE THER IN THAT STAGE OF REPEATING! THANK YOU.

Alvin: lets play

Brittany: ok, so alvin smooch or sware.

Alvin: smooch.

Eleanor: Pick a card.

Alvin: *picks a card* Oh you have to eat dirt for the rest of your life!

Brittany: Oh well. My turn!

Alvin: Ok so brittany, smooch or sware.

Brittany: sware.

Alvin: ...

Brittany: *picks up card* It says I have hang myslef and curse to whover made me pick a card!

Alvin: HUh! Now this isn't really accurate.

macy: Oh but it is!

Jake: WARNING! PLEASE REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS WE WILL NOT BE RESPONSABLE FOR. thank you.

Macy: And its only #29.99 plus shipping and handling.

Jake: please call 556-876-453! Thank you!

Alvin: Wow! Thi place is cool!

Brittany: I know right!

Alvin: Like totally.

Brittany: Like tottaly!

Alvin: Like totally totally!

Brittany: LIke totally totally totally

Alvin: I know right!

Brittany: Totally totally right!

THIS IS THE TOTALLY SHOW!

Alvin: ooo I have gum

Brittany: So do I!

Alvin: Oh my gosh like totally.

Brittany: LIke totally totally,

Alvin: Totally, Totally, totally, totally, totally!

Brittany: Yeha tottaly!

Alvin: Totally!

Simon: Delivery for the totally twins!

Brittany: Oh my gosh!

Alvin: He like totally knows are name is tottaly. like totally!

Simon: what?

Brittany: Totally. Like totally totally.

Alvin: Totally!

Simon: c'mon you guys do this every single time I delivee mail!

alvin: Totally.

Brittany: Totally!

alvin! yeah totally...

Simon: well Im just gonna go!

Alvin: Ok bye

Brittany: SO lets see what in the box

Alvin: Totally. *opens box*

Brittany: wow! Its a tottal;y totally totally stiker for the bothi of us! Totally aesome!

Alvin: Totally!

Brittany: Totally!

THIS HAS BEEN THE TOTALLY SHOW

THIS IS THE HEY HEY HEY HEY! WHO CAN RHYME LIKE THAT SKETCH!

Alvin: SO I hate you.

Brittany: I know you do.

Simon: what do we do?

Brittany: I have no clue.

Alin: we can mow the lawn.

Brittany: Into the doggy dew?

Simon: At the break of dawn?

Alvin: No we sit on it.

Brittany: Don't yella t him he didnt do wrong!

Alvin: Oh and like you did!

Brittany: Have a fist full of my fist!

Alvin: OH!

Simon: OH

Brittany: OH

THIS IS HAS BEEN THE HEY HEY HEY HEY! WHO CAN RHYME LIKE THAT SKETCH!

Simon: Now, here is Destanee and Paris!

Alvin: yeah!

Destanee:

We were like one, you and I  
>Yeah we were perfect<br>Thought we could fly  
>We used to laugh<br>For you I'd die  
>Stuck in a fairytale, I need to come alive<p>

Destanee and Paris:

I'm feeling stupid, I saw the signs  
>And now I stand here with watered eyes<br>We were like one, you and I  
>I can't believe that I lived a lie<p>

Destanee and Paris:

But something that you said  
>Took my heart away<br>Now get out of my head  
>Leave - just go away<br>This can't be true love, whoa  
>This can't be true love, no<br>We can't take it back, time to let it go  
>No more holding on<br>Oh you got to know  
>This can't be true love, whoa<br>This can't be true love, no

Paris:

I was your Bonnie, you were my Clyde  
>Were were inseparable, you let me hide<br>This song kept playing, it wouldn't stop  
>The party's over, I think I've had enough<br>I'm feeling stupid, I shoulda' known  
>And now I'm standing here all alone<br>What ever happened to you and I?  
>I can't believe that I lived a lie<p>

Destanee and Paris:

But something that you said  
>Took my heart away<br>Now get out of my head  
>Leave - just go away<br>This can't be true love, whoa  
>This can't be true love, no<br>We can't take it back, time to let it go  
>No more holding on<br>Oh you got to know  
>This can't be true love, whoa<br>This can't be true love, no

Destanee:

Ladies, can you hear me?

Paris:

This can't be love!

Destanee:

All my 'fellas, can you feel me?

Paris:

This can't be love!

Destanee:

If you're feelin' kind of empty

Paris:

This can't be love!

Destanee:

Scream it loud and sing it with me!

Paris:  
>This can't be love!<p>

Destanee and Paris:

Something that you said  
>Took my heart away<br>Now get out of my head  
>Leave - just go away<br>This can't be true love, whoa  
>This can't be true love, whoa<br>We can't take it back, time to let it go  
>No more holding on<br>Oh, you gotta know  
>This can't be true love, whoa<br>This can't be true love, no  
>Whoa<br>No, this can't be love  
>This can't be true love<br>(true love)(whoa)(whoa)  
>This can't be true love, no<br>No, no, no, no  
>No, no, no, no<p>

Alvin: Lets here it for Destanee and paris! wooh!

Brittany: Yeah!

Simon: We will see you next time! But for now!

Jeanette: We dance!

Brittany: Wooh!

Alvin: yeha!

So tell me what you think! :D

R&R! :D


End file.
